The Island Esme
by LavanderJade
Summary: In an Island far away, lays the land of Esme. It was told that many magical creatures prosper in the land. Creatures that would bring riches and immortality. There are also rumors of kingdoms made of gold and diamonds. Filled with greed, many have tried to search the magical land.
1. The Girls

_**The Island Esme**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters, just the story's plot!**_

 _ **Summery**_

 _In an Island far away, lays the land of Esme. It was told that many magical creatures prosper in the land. Creatures that would bring riches and immortality. There are also rumors of kingdoms made of gold and diamonds. Filled with greed, many have tried to search the magical land, but due to rough seas and the island's protector, the Kraken, they were not successful on their journey. Until one day, a scientist and his steam ships full of armies was successful at finding and invading the magical land. They plundered, murdered, raped, and burned everything and everyone in their path. Capturing those who were of used to them. Those fortunate enough to escape, watched helplessly as their home burned to the ground. It was not long before news about the invaders reached the kingdoms._

 _ **Chapter 1 / The Girls**_

 _ **Three weeks ride from Port Aqua / Hyuga Castle**_

 **Hinata's POV**

Grateful to be out of my heavy gown and in my comfortable riding clothes, I decided that it was a great day to take my pegasus outside the castle ground. It was what we needed to enjoy the afternoon sun.

Once we have reached the creek, I began grooming Mie's black silky coat. However, our peace was broken when a rustling sound in the cluster of shrubs startled both of us. Mie restless by the sound whined and snorted wanting to leave the premise. As I calmed her down, I eyed the shrubs ready for whatever that may jump at us.

A few minutes went by and nothing came for us. Shrugging it off, I continued to groom my pegasus. However, a small whimper halted my action. Curious, I slowly approached the shrub where the sound originated.

Mie snorted in protest and bump against me. Looking back at her worried eyes, I gently brushed my hand against her snout calming her down. "It's alright I just want to make sure nothing is amiss." With Mie calmed, I continued to approach the bush with caution.

As soon as I took another step, a small girl jumped out pointing her small knife at me. Her action startled Mie causing her to buck her front legs up in the air and black magnificent wings spreading out wide behind her. Seeing how big the creature that was in front of her, the small girl fell on her bottom dropping her knife in the process.

Seeing at how Mie's action terrified the little girl, I took hold of Mie's reign to pull her down to my level to calm her down. "Ssshhh," I said, "Everything is alright girl" I assured my pegasus as I stroke her neck. Once she was calm, I brought my attention towards the little girl who was planted on the ground shaking like a leaf. Worry etched into my face as I took in her appearance. Her tattered clothes were barely covering her bony body and red angry cuts covered her petite form.

Knowing that the girl must have went through unfortunate invents; I held my hands up showing her that I meant no harm. "My name is Hinata." I kindly introduced. "What's your name?" I asked.

Averting her eyes from Mie, she stared at me with caution. Sensing her wariness, I reached for the apple in my satchel. Mie snorted in protest, detesting the idea of sharing her apples to a stranger. Ignoring my spoiled pegasus, I took the apple out. "You must be hungry," I said as I approached her slowly. "I'm sorry, but I only have apples in my bag." I apologize, wanting to provide her with more sustenance.

With caution, she reached for the apple in my hand but then stopped mid-way eyeing it warily.

"I promise you it isn't poisoned." I said, "I would not dare give this to my pegasus let alone a small girl." I assured her with a smile. Still sensing her wariness, I sat in front of her and took a bite of the apple. "See it isn't poisoned at all" I smiled placing another apple in her hands.

Staring hungrily at the apple in her hands, she took a bite and smiled at the flavorful fruit.

"So what's your name?" I asked again.

Wiping the fruit's juice from her face with the back of her hand she answered, "Chaika, my name is Chaika."

"What are you doing out here all by yourself Chaika?" I asked as my eyes roamed her petite figure checking for wounds that would need urgent care.

However, instead of replying, she stared at my bag longingly. Getting the subtle hint that she wanted more, I handed her another apple.

She gratefully took the apple and looked at me with glossy eyes. "My town was attacked. Everyone is dead." She said with her voice breaking. "Akame told me to find help; will you please help my friend and I?" She begged.

Hearing the sadness in her tone. I pushed myself up and reached my hand towards her. "Of course I will, where is she?" I asked as I helped her on her feet.

"In a cave not far from here. She's hurt very badly." She said full of worry.

I walked towards Mie giving her the apple I took a bite on. "We can take Mie and fly to your friend." I told her.

"No! I'm scared of her!" She protested.

"I know she startled you earlier, but if your friend is hurt, we can reach her faster this way." I explained to her. "Mie will never hurt anyone, you just frightened her earlier that's all." I assured her.

She eyed Mie cautiously. "I can't," she said shaking her head at me.

"Here, let me show you that she is gentle." Taking her hand in mine, I brought our hand on Mie's snout. Mie neighed happily at the attention. "See I told you she's gentle."

Once Chaika was satisfied that Mie does not have any ill intention towards her, she smiled brightly. "She's so soft!" She boasted. "I'm sorry I scared you before Mie." Chaika apologized. "I hope you forgive me." As an apology, she handed her apple to Mie who ate it happily.

"Now come on, we don't want your friend waiting for too long." I said as I lifted her up on Mie's back. "Hold on tight to the reign, it's bumpy on the first ride." I warned her as I lifted myself up to sit behind her.

Taking the reign in my glove-covered hands, I coaxed Mie to fly. Once in the air, I asked "Where's the cave Chaika?"

Chaika looked around bellow then pointed down at the waterfall that I used to play in with Mie. "Behind the waterfall." Chaika replied.

In no time, we have reached our destination and we slowly descended down towards earth. Dismounting Mie, I then took held of her reign leading them behind the waterfall where Chaika's friend awaited us.

"Akame!" Shouted Chaika, "I brought help and she has a pegasus!" grabbing Chaika's waist, I brought her down so she can take me towards her friend. "You won't believe how beautiful she is!" Exclaimed Chaika.

I followed Chaika into the dimly lit cave. Once we have reached Akame, she was laying on her back slowly turning her head in our direction. When I saw her friend, my eyes widened in shock as I took in her friend's appearance. Her left eye was swollen shut and bruises were covering her petite face. Running towards her friend with worry, I checked her more thoroughly. As far as I can tell, Akame had broken her right arm and sprained her left foot. She also had cuts along her body like Chaika, but some were deeper. Touching Akame gently, I could feel that she is burning up from a fever. Cursing under my breath I gently took Akame in my arms, not at all surprised at how light she was. Akame groaned in pain, "I apologize Akame, but you need medical attention now." Taking her to Mie I asked, "Can you bring your right leg over Mie?" She nodded her head and did exactly as I told her. "Chaika it's your turn." Holding Chaika's waist, I easily lifted her on my pegasus. "Make sure Akame doesn't fall." I said, grabbing Mie's reign, I lead them outside the cave.

When we made it outside, the sun had already set, which meant it was past my curfew. Sighing, I mounted Mie and positioned myself behind the girls with my arms around them. With the girls secured, Mie flew us back to the castle.

By the time we have reached the castle, my parents were waiting angrily for me by the courtyard. Behind them were many of our guards making up a search party. Before Mie could land, my parents were already racing towards me. "Hinata Hyuuga" boomed my father, "Do you have any idea how worried we are about you? You almost gave your mother a heart attack!" chastised father.

"Honey I knew she was alright, she's always responsible." Mother said huffing as she placed her hand on my father's shoulder. "It was you who almost had a heart attack when Hinata missed dinner." Mother said trying to catch her breath.

"I apologize for missing curfew, but I have a very good reason." Turning Mie to her left, I showed my parents the girls.

"Oh my!" Mother gasps.

"Bring in the royal medics!" Father said urgently.

It wasn't long before the medics had arrived. With worry present on my face, I watched as the medics carefully placed Akame on a gurney. Once secured, they lifted Akame up and headed towards the infirmary. However, Chaika was hesitant to leave my side. Taking her hand in mine I said, "Go get patched up, I'll be there as soon as I can. They'll take care of you, I promise." I assured her. She nodded her head and left with the medics. After they were out of sight, I stood before my parents bowing. "I deeply apologize for my action today. I know it is unbecoming of a Princess"

My mother cupped my cheeks raising my head. "Darling your action today showed that you are a Princess."

"Your mother is right Hinata, I am proud of what you did today." My father placed a hand on my shoulder. "However, those girls will be your responsibility now." Said father.

"Thank you so much!" I beamed at them. As I reached for a hug, Commander Asuma cleared his throat breaking our family moment.

"King Haishi, We have pressing matters to discuss." Commander Asuma said.

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _There you have it people! The first chapter of The Island Esme. Since English isn't my primary language, there would be grammar mistakes here and there. Please bear with me and always correct my grammar! Constructive criticism is always welcome! I will try to upload every Sunday afternoon or later. I will also upload one shot stories along the way because songs always inspire me write. Thank you for reading and please review! I would love to hear from you guys! –_ _ **LavanderJade**_


	2. The Attack

_**Chapter 2 / The Attack**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**_

 _ **Hyuga Castle**_

 **Hinata's POV**

As my parents walked away with Commander Asuma, I turned towards my pegasus with a smile. "Thank you Mie, without you, I wouldn't have been able to save those girls." I said gratefully.

" _Next time don't give my apples away."_ Mie thought in annoyance.

"Alright, I'll make sure you will be rewarded with bucket full of apples tomorrow." Taking Mie's reign, I led her to the stable.

" _Why do you think those girls were badly hurt?"_ Questioned Mie.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Chaika said their town was attacked." I replied as I opened the stable door and led Mie to her stable box. "Ever since the kingdoms decided to protect magical creatures instead of fighting, we have been living in peace."

About a hundred years ago, the kingdoms' ancestor signed the Treaty of Peace made by the magical creatures themselves. Ever since that day, we have been living in peace and working together to protect the island's treasure; the magical creatures that resides here.

" _I feel awful for those girls."_ Mie said breaking me out of my thoughts.

Taking the reign and saddle off Mie I replied with a nod. "I do as well."

Hearing the stable doors open with a bang, I was startled again that day. "Oh Princess Hinata." Yoshino said with concern. "Don't worry about those, it's my job. Please, don't strain yourself." Our stable-hand said in panic.

I smiled at him, "No worries, Mie's my pegasus therefore she is my responsibility." I said. "Plus Mie gets picky about what she wants." I added humorously.

"Well having the gift of being able to read other creature's mind, I'm sure that comes in handy." Yoshino said as he helped me put away my things. "It would make my job easier if I was able to do what you can do!" He joked.

"Well, I'll make sure to compile a list of needs and wants from the creatures." I joked back. "However, it would make a very long list if we involve Mie."

He laughed at my joke. "On the other hand, it may make my list longer!"

I laughed at his joke. "If you don't mind putting in on your list, would you bring Mie a bucket of apples tomorrow morning?" I asked. "Without her, I wouldn't have been able to save those girls."

"Of course milady, anything for the valiant pegasus." He said patting Mie's snout.

"Well I guess I'm done here for today." Yoshino said, "Goodnight Princess." He bowed and left for the evening.

" _Haha very funny Hinata. I am not that hard to handle_ " Mie whined. I turned to Mie with a smile and patted her head.

I bid him goodnight as I stroked Mie's snout. "Well to me you aren't." I said as I continued Mie's and I discussion. "But for others who cannot share your thoughts have a tougher time pleasing you." I explained placing my head against hers. "Goodnight Mie, I'll see you tomorrow." After bidding my goodnight, I walked away heading towards the infirmary.

" _Goodnight Hinata"_ Mie replied.

* * *

 _ **Inside the Castle**_

I was walking down the long hall towards the infirmary, when small arms wrapped around my waist stopped me from continuing.

"Hinata!" Whined Hanabi. "Where have you been?"

Turning around to return my sister's hug, I replied, "I was out with Mie when I ran into a complication."

"What complication?" Hanabi asked as she looked up at me.

Looking towards the infirmary door, the need to check on the girls heightened. "I'll tell you tomorrow morning, for now you need to head to bed if you want to keep father from throwing a fit." I said looking down at her.

Noticing my subtle look towards the infirmary, Hanabi pressed further. "What happened Hinata?"

Despite being close to my sister and sharing everything with her, I did not have the heart to show her what lies beyond those infirmary doors. Having those girls close to Hanabi's age, it would worry her younger sister to no end. "It's none of your concern Hanabi, you should head to bed." I said, putting my foot down on the subject.

Hanabi looked at me with big white eyes and pouted. I sighed, "Fine, I'll tell you tomorrow, but tonight isn't a good time." I said, not able to withstand her puppy dog eyes.

Hanabi smiled at my reply. "I'll hold you to that Hinata!" She said as she walked away from me.

Once she was out of sight, I opened the door leading to the infirmary. I smiled when I saw that both girls were clean. Instead of matted, messy brown hair, they had supported earlier. It is now clean and brushed. Both girls were wearing white cotton dress instead of their tattered clothes from before. Hearing the doors shut, both girls turned towards my direction.

"Hinata!" Exclaimed Chaika as she ran towards me. "Thank you so much for helping us!" She said wrapping her arms around my waist with a big smile plastered on her face.

I returned the hug. "You are very much welcome." I smiled to the brunette shorthaired girl.

"Chaika, can't you tell she's the Princess of the Water Kingdom?" Akame scolded. "Show some respect.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Chaika said sadly.

"Don't bother about the formalities; you guys are my guests here. Please, just call me Hinata" I said as I patted Chaika's head. "Have you guys eaten yet?" I asked as I turned my attention towards Akame whose face was still covered in bruises but her long wavy hair acted as a curtain to hide the marks.

Akame nodded her head. "Since eating solid food hurts, they gave me soup instead. I have never tasted anything so good before!" beamed Akame who was laying on the bed unable to move due to her casts on her arm and foot.

"They gave me roast beef with mash potatoes!" Chaika said excitedly. "I have never tasted roast beef before, it was delicious!"

Her excitement made me laugh. "Well I'm glad that you guys are doing well. However, it is getting late and I bet you guys are exhausted. Get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast." I said as I lifted Chaika on her bed.

Akame looked at me. "Thank you Princess for saving us today. We will forever be in your debt."

Before I could reply, Akame had already fallen asleep. Once everything was calm, today's event finally caught up to me. Feeling burnt out, I headed towards my room where my comfortable bed awaited me.

* * *

 _ **The Next Day**_

"Hinata." A gruff voice called out. "Wake up."

Eyes closed, I turned toward the voice and held up my hand. "Five more minutes" However, the person was not kind and pulled the sheets off me. "Aaaahh!" I screamed as the cold air hint my body. "How rude of you!" I said wrapping my arms around myself for warmth, while detesting myself for changing into a thin cotton nightgown last night. I then looked at the person who have rudely woken up me.

"Good morning sleepy head." Neji teased. "I heard you were a hero last night." Neji said smirking.

As soon as I saw my beloved cousin, the annoyance that presented my face melted into a smile. "Neji!" I shouted. "When did you arrive?" I asked as I gave him a hug.

"I arrived last night actually, but due to information I obtained in my travel, I couldn't get away until I have finished explaining the situation to Uncle Haishi." Neji said pulling away from me. "By the time I was done, you were already fast asleep." Neji explained.

"I'm glad you're safe and home Neji." I smiled at my cousin who I haven't seen in many months.

"You know I wasn't supposed to be back until next month." Neji said worriedly. "But the information I obtained concerns this land and I had to come home as soon as I can."

Before he could explain any further, my lady in waiting, Tenten opened my door. "Neji" Gasp Tenten, not believing what she was seeing.

"And Hinata." I teased her. "Don't forget about me."

Blushing, she came into the room and closed the door. "King Haishi would like to speak with you Hinata" Tenten said. "It's urgent."

"Alright I said as I stood up and headed towards my walk in closet with Tenten following suit. "Do you know if the girls and Hanabi are awake?" I asked her.

Tenten shook her head. "When King Haishi asked for you, I came here as soon as possible." She said as she picked a lavender short sleeved, A-lined dress for me to wear. Thankful that this dress is light and breathable.

"What's so urgent?" I asked her as I took my nightgown off.

Tenten shrugged as she helped me put on my dress. "I was only told to fetch you as soon as possible." She replied. Turning me around, she tied the ribbons behind my dress. "King Haishi seemed on edge after Neji came home." Tenten added.

Sensing that there was something else on her mind, I said, "I know my cousin Tenten and he has the same feelings towards you." I assured her

"Thanks Hinata." A blushing Tenten said.

Walking out of my closet with Tenten shortly behind me, I saw that my cousin was still sitting on my bed. A plan forming in my head, I asked, "Why don't you guys tell your true feelings about each other and I'll go to my father?" Not giving them a chance to reply, I bolted out of my room closing door behind me.

Walking inside my father's study room, I asked, "Father, you asked for me?"

Looking up from his paper work, he said, "It seemed that one of our Port have been attacked."

Confused, I asked, "How does this pertain to me?" Unsure of why my father came to me since this is Commander Asuma's forte.

"It doesn't concern you directly, but I'm sure that those girls you found may have information we need." Father said. "However, I believe that they will not speak to anyone but you."

I nodded my head in understanding. "I'll head over there with breakfast and report back."

Satisfied with my answer, father looked back down on his paper and waved a hand to dismiss me. "You may go."

Bowing my head, I left the study.

* * *

After obtaining breakfast that Kana made, I headed towards the infirmary with two other maids right behind me holding the trey of food.

"Hinata!" Yelled Hanabi behind me. "You promised me you would tell me what happened last night!"

Turning around to face my sister, I replied, "Walk with me to the infirmary. I'll fill you in on the way."

"I understand why you didn't tell me last night." Hanabi said, "But you have to understand that I'm not a little kid anymore."

Smiling towards my sister, I said, "I apologize Hanabi. Sometimes I forget how mature you are for your age."

Reaching the infirmary, I opened the door to see that the girls were talking. "Good morning girls, I hope you're hungry." I said as I stepped into the room.

"Good morning Hinata." Akame greeted us.

"Hianta!" Chaika said as she hopped off the bed to greet me with a hug.

I returned Chaika's embrace and introduced them to Hanabi. "Girls, this is my younger sister, Hanabi."

"Hello Chaika, Akame." Hanabi said. "It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"Your highness." Akame said. "It's nice to meet you."

Hanabi waved her hands in front of her and smiled awkwardly. "Please, that's my parents or my sister. Just call me Hanabi."

Both girls nodded and smiled in response as the maids laid out the food next to their beds.

"Akame, if it's not too much trouble, would you tell us where you guys are from and what happened?" I asked as Hanabi and I sat down on the chairs next to her.

Akami stared sadly at the food on her lap. "We are from Port Aqua, and as you know, it is one of the main ports of the Water Kingdom." She started. "It happened so fast. At first, we thought it was a new invention made by the kingdom. Therefore, everyone headed out to the docks to get a closer look at the new creation." Akami then looked up to me. "It was magnificent Hinata. It was nothing like we have ever seen before. It was bigger than any ship we have ever seen and own. Furthermore, it was made of metal instead of wood and dark puffs of clouds were floating out of it." She said in amazement, yet sadness laced in her tone. "Everyone celebrated as the ship came closer to the docks. However, those cheers turned into screams and cry of agony." Akami's voice waivered but she continued with her story. "We saw it all. Chaika and I were on top of the hill for a better view. We saw how their ships used cannons to destroy the town. Those who were at the docks died that day." Akami shivered at her memory and wrapped her arms around herself. "Once I got out of my shock, I grabbed Chaika and ran away from the chaos."

"I saw who attacked us." Chaika added. "When Akami carried me away, I saw a lot of men holding sticks and pointed them at people. But I think they were magical sticks, because people would start bleeding after a loud sound."

I looked at my sister in confusion and her expression matched mine. "How did these men look like Chaika?"

"They all were wearing green clothing and a green bowl hat."

"Did you see a crest on the men or the ship that would indicate which kingdom they are?" Hanabi asked.

Akami shook her head. "That's the thing, those ships did not bare any of the kingdoms crest. Since the ships headed towards the main dock, we thought that it was our own. There were other survivors," Akami added. "But the woods were not forgiving and we got separated on the way."

Hanabi turned to look at me. "What do you think Hinata?"

I shook my head and stood up. "I don't know, but I have to tell father immediately." Heading towards the door, I looked back and asked. "Hanabi, will you take care of them until I get back?" Hanabi nodded her head in response. Shutting the door behind me, I made my way to my father's office.

I knocked on my father's study. "Father?" I asked.

"Come in Hinata." Father said behind the door.

Walking in, my father was still in the same position he was earlier this morning. However, my cousin was also in the room sitting across from him. "I have information about the girls." I said, as I sat down on the unoccupied chair next to my cousin. Glancing at my cousin, I knew he must have an idea of what is going on.

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _I am so sorry for the late update! I didn't like how this chapter was turning out so I deleted, re-wrote it and by the time I liked where the chapter was going, I decided that it wasn't good enough. Therefore, I re-wrote the chapter again and it turned out like this. I still dislike it, but it's headed towards the direction I wanted it to be. Also, shout out to my reviewers! You guys made my day and I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you like it did me! Also, I will be uploading a one-shot called Music Camp, tell me if you guys want me to write more of that as well while I figure out how I should arrange this story. Don't forget, R &R!_

 _ **Kiss2lips**_ _– To answer your first question, all of the people in the island are humans. However, some of the royal bloodline have gifts, but this is a rare thing. The other questions will be answered in later chapters!_


End file.
